The Future is Now
by Bunny1
Summary: Charlie and Amita discover they are having fraternal twins, and a violent killer is on the loose at CalSci... This is the story of the ENTIRE Eppes family as they grow into the future... Jointfic with GreenLeoFiend. COMPLETE! D
1. Chapter 1

Charlie walked into the FBI offices with Amita, both looking excited. Their wedding was still two months off, but, they would have to change that definitely, because Amita could only tell her parents the babies were so premature... More than a month and they might not buy it, especially if they were big...

Don looked busy, but still gave his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law a happy smile when they came in.

"Hey, Charile, Amita." he said, clearly glad they had come in to take him away from what he was working on. It was a nasty case--- one he wasn't sure he would ask Charlie about this time. Not really something he wanted him involved in.

"Hi, Don." Charlie breathed, sounding a little out of breath. "We have... news, yes, news..." he babbled. "See, doctor... doctor said..." he continued, not noticing the fear sparking in his older brother's eyes at the word 'doctor'.

He frowned as Don grabbed the phone.

"Donny, what are you doin'? I have _news_!"

"Well, you said doctor; what's going on?" Don demanded. "Is somebody sick? Are you sick? Amita?"

Amita smiled, handing Don an ultrasound picture, and Don broke into a wide grin.

"Is this... are you two...?"

Amita nodded, grinning as wide as he'd ever seen. "Twins!" she burst out.

"_Twins_?"

Don pulled first Amita, then Charlie into a hug. "That's great; congrats, you guys!"

"Thanks; you're the first to know." Charlie admitted. "Dad's been packing, and we came straight here from the doctor's office. We're moving up the wedding."

"Wait... seriously?"

"Well, I'm not telling my parents until two weeks precisely after the honeymoon." Amita said firmly. "The babies will be 'slightly premature' as far as they know is all."

Don raised an eyebrow. "Slightly premature?" he echoed, smirking. "And probably about eight pounds each."

"Actually, twins are usually much smaller than single birth babies, 'cause there's not as much room to grow in there, plus, Amita's naturally tiny..." Charlie started explaining. "Gives her some leeway..."

"So, when's the wedding moved up to?" Don chuckled.

"This weekend?" Amita said, biting her lip. "I mean, I've got the dress, and Charlie said Alan put together Val Eng's wedding in your backyard in a four day period..."

"Yes, and he'd be thrilled to do that for you, I'm positive..." Don grinned at her. "So... boys? Girls? One of each?"

"Don, they're the size of popcorn shrimp right about now. They can't tell yet." Charlie said.

"Well, just so you know... Donna is an _excellent_ name for a girl."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'll keep it in mind."

"I kind of like Lola." Amita said softly.

"No!" Both Don and Charlie said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Dad... used to go around singing the Copacabanna song like, _all the time_. It wasn't that long ago he cut that out." Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that sucker gets stuck in your head for a month." Don added.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been about six months later, and Amita and Charlie were going to go to their next ultrasound for the twins. Earlier attempts have been unsuccessful since the babies decided to hide themselves from the camera. Still, the young parents were determined to know for sure. Amita knew Charlie could not wait. He never really liked things he could not predict. The gender of his baby being no exception.

And besides, Amita agreed that it would be easier to shop for stuff if she knew for whom she was shopping. Though, she knew in her experience that color based gender stereotypes were drastically invalid, it would still help... Besides, the babies would have eighteen years to change their bedroom scheme... it was okay to design for them at the time being.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked as he frantically looked for his left shoe. "Do you think the babies will let themselves known today? Last time baby A kept his or her legs closed."

Amita shrugged. "If anything I would be happy to be able call the babies something more than baby A or baby B. Then again, if we have two girls or two boys, I don't feel comfortable about naming the babies before they are born either..."

Charlie smiled at his wife, "Bad luck is a misnomer."

"Said the man that got shot at four times..."

"And I didn't get shot once. See that's good luck."

Amita rolled her eyes. "Please Charlie? It's a tradition. I mean we are already going to find out the gender. Don't you want to leave some things as a surprise?"

Charlie nodded. "Of course, of course. Now if I can only find my left shoe..."

"Well, that I can do...it's over there," Amita replied pointing over to the end table on the other side of the room. "But I'm not crawling over there."

"Of course not!" Charlie shouted, horrified that she even though he would ask her. "You just sit there... and I will go get it."

Amita shook her head, "Nah, I will stand thank you. I already got myself up."

Charlie laughed. "Okay, I will hurry up. I love you."

"I love you too."

The drive was pretty nerve-wracking--- especially the way Charlie drove, but, they finally made it to the medical center, and Charlie helped her out of the car and up the steps to the front door.

"Honey, I'm fine..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know... just making sure..." he said, leading her in.

And, while Charlie and Amita sat down to wait, Don was pacing the city morgue, having just been handed a case.

"The body of this girl," the coroner was telling him, "was found at CalSci University. She appears to have been killed ritualistically--- and violated."

Don swore. "Okay, thank you..." he mumbled, walking out of the cold room with a folder in his hand, Colby and David walking behind him...

"Charlie and Amita are having a baby. And then something like this happens..." Don continued.

"Do know this girl? Do you think Charlie and Amita do?" David asked.

"I don't know. But it's possible right? And if this killer is around the school..."

"They will be alright Don," Colby added. "We will solve this case. Okay?"

Don nodded. "Yeah. I know." He looked at his watch. "Anyway...I am getting back to the office. I am expecting a phone call. David keep me posted."

"Sure of course," David agreed.

After Don leaved Colby turned to Don, "What do you think that was all about? I mean I know it being at Charlie and Amita's workplace is way disturbing...but I mean something seemed...you know what I am talking about?"

David nodded. "Yeah. We give him time to dwell. Okay?"

"Yeah,"

**********************************************************************************************************

When Charlie's phone rang, he was holding Amita's hand, looking at the ultrasound.

"And, look, this little baby is a boy!" the doctor announced. "And, this one... if it'll just move a little to the left..."

Charlie answered his phone. "Hello?" he said, sounding goofy and excited.

"Hey, buddy, can you and Amita come down to the office? I might have a case for ya."

"Uh, yeah, sure, hang on a sec..."

Charlie then looked at his impatient wife and the frowning doctor.

"Well? Well?" he asked.

"Baby number two, she is a girl."

"A girl!" Charlie yelled into the phone, loudly enough Don had to pull it back from his ear. "One's a girl, and the other's a boy!"

"Great! One of each! Well, you seem busy... So I will let you go," Don replied.|

"Yeah... See you soon?" Charlie asked.

"Okay," Don replied and he hung up the phone.

When Charlie hung up his phone, Amita flashed him a look.

"It was Don. He wants us to meet him in his office about a case."

Amita raised an eyebrow. "A case? Okay."

"Okay? Well, I couldn't really tell, but he sounded a bit anxious on the phone. I hope everything is okay."

Amita nodded, and the doctor smiled at them. "Well, your babies seem to be growing right along schedule, and everything is looking just fine." she told the proud parents, and handed Amita a few paper towels to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her belly...

*************************************************************************************************************

When they got to the FBI office, they were still all excited. Even though they had come to the agreement not to discuss names with each-other, both had been thinking of them in their heads the entire way there. When they walked into Don's office, Don smiled at them.

"Hey." he said, smacking his gum a bit. "Ah, Amita, hon, Nikki and Colby are outside--- why don't you go tell them your news?" he suggested.

Amita raised an eyebrow at him. "You're trying to keep me off of this--- why? Because I'm pregnant?"

"Well... yeah." Don said bluntly. "You've got my niece and nephew in there, and getting upset will be bad for all three of you..."

"Don, I think I can handle it. Being pregnant doesn't mean I'm necessarily going to be upset by pictures--- I've seen bad pictures in here before." she said, huffing a little.

"Yes, but... all right." Don sighed, tossing the folder onto the table.

Charlie picked it up, his face instantly twisting into a frown. "Oh, my God..."

"What? You knew her?"

"Yeah... this is Brenda Fischelli." he said quietly. "She's---"

"Dr. Keppler's research assistant." Amita finished, a hand going over her mouth as she looked at the picture of her brutalized colleague.

Charlie put a hand on Amita's back. "Um, Amita, maybe Don's right..." he said hesitantly. "You knew her..."

"So did you!" Amita shot back.

"Yes, but I didn't work closely with her--- just vaguely knew her through you." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, mainly because the second time you saw her she threw herself at you." Amita said, looking at her hands. "I... we didn't really get along after that... But, I still want to know what happened to her." Amita said softly. "Please, let me help..."

Don nodded. "Okay, okay, yeah, 'cause we got nothin' as to who mighta done this or why. He managed not to leave any DNA at the scene."

"After doing all this?"

"Gloves, condoms... I dunno, Buddy; it's not the first case we've had trouble finding decent DNA to work from. Either way, we need to determine if it's got something to do with the location or the victim..."

"Amita, you're taking your maternity leave early."


	3. Chapter 3

Don walked into his apartment that night, throwing his jacket onto the couch and gently taking his holster off and laying it on the table. He slid down to the floor in front of the couch and yawned. Robin came in from the kitchen, wearing a small silk nightie and matching robe. He smiled widely at her, and she walked behind him, sitting on the couch and moved him up a bit.

"Here." she murmured, starting to massage his shoulders.

Don leaned gratefully into the massage as she worked some of the tension knots out.

"Have I mentioned how awesome you are?" he smiled.

Robin smiled softly back, her hands moving upwards to massage his scalp, because she knew that was how to make him _really_ relax. "Not often enough." she laughed, smiling down at him as he closed his eyes and leant his head towards her lap.

"Anything interesting going on?"

"Well, Charlie and Amita are having one of each. Boy and a girl." Don mumbled sleepily.

"Ahh, that's good." Robin said. "Any interesting cases?"

Don stiffened. "CalSci; woman was raped, killed. Charlie wants Amita to take maternity leave a month early."

"That's silly. If I was Amita, I wouldn't put up with that kind of treatment."

Don turned around, frowning a bit. "Treatment?" he echoed. "Being absolutely _doted_ upon, you'd take offense to?"

"Treated like I was all delicate." Robin clarified.

"Well, she's pregnant, and his wife, so, yeah..." Don said. "Speaking of... have you ever thought about... I dunno... babies?"

Robin stopped rubbing his head and looked at him with wide eyes. "Babies?"

"Well... yeah, I mean, we're not getting any younger..."

"Speak for yourself, Donald Eppes!" Robin huffed, standing up.

Don got up too and tried to get Robin to look at him. "Oh Robin, don't be like that." "I did not mean anything bad about it. You are beautiful. As beautiful as the day I met you. Even more so. But after seeing Charlie and Amita the last few months. I have realized that something I did not think I was missing… really was."

"Don, I like how things are now. We both have our lives and our careers to think about," Robin argued.

"Who says we have to give up our careers?" Don replied.

"Don, sweetie; babies are a lot of work. What can the two of us, workaholics, give a child?"

"Love. Don't think we would bring our same dedication to work to our family? And besides. We both can take a little break from our stressful lives and have our family while we are still young."

"Families are stressful," Robin stated.

"Oh Robin," he whispered in her ear. "Don't you want to be a mother?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, I do. But I am scared."

Well, me too, baby, but, it scares me _more_ to think of never... never having that experience." he admitted softly. "This kid... it'll be a little me... hopefully a lot of you?" he smiled winsomely at her.

Robin chuckled. "Damn, you do have charm, Don Eppes..." she said, sliding her arms around his neck...

*******************************************

Meanwhile, Charlie, Amita and Larry were sitting in the living room, having a "think tank" session, trying to figure point of origin to find Brenda Fischelli's attacker. However, for once, Charlie wasn't standing at the chalkboard, he was seated on the couch, Amita's legs across his, massaging her swollen calves and ankles.

"So, you're really going to take off?" Larry asked Amita.

"Yeah, I am. I need to get the nursery ready, anyhow, and Alan is going to help me assemble some of it tomorrow. We've had the furniture in the boxes for four months now." she said, looking at Charlie with a smirk.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "I lost track of time."

"Ah yeah. Okay. Sure. Anyway, these babies do need to be protected. And I can still do some work here... I mean if you need a computer read or something, I am your girl."

Charlie playfully yet gently slapped Amita's lap. "Yes, now that might be doable. But I am sure you and Dad will have a good gab session."

Amita laughed. "Oh I am sure we shall. You know months before you proposed he and I had a little chat; wondering if you were ever going to propose."

Larry gasped, "You didn't!"

"I did. And I even brought it up."

"What?" Charlie exclaimed. "Really?"

Amita nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well, I came around though, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

******************************************************************************************************

The next morning at the FBI office, Charlie was working at the dry-erase boards when Robin walked up behind him.

"Morning." she smiled.

"Hi." he smiled back. "What's up?"

"Nothing... but, can I talk to you a moment? Personal matter?"

"Ah, sure, okay..." Charlie said, raising an eyebrow.

"When the twins are born... what are you and Amita going to do about a nanny?" Robin asked, not realizing Don had walked in.

"Nanny?" Charlie echoed, as though the word sounded foreign to him.

"Yes... you are getting one, right?"

"No, no... we're perfectly capable of doing it ourselves... Amita's going to do her stuff from home, and I'm cutting back my hours. We want to." he smiled. "Besides, babies can't tell you how people are treating them--- I'm not going to trust mine to a stranger."

Robin tilted her head slightly. "Are you going to home school, too?"

"No; I don't want to inadvertently push them." Charlie said quietly. "Besides, I want them to have friends, and school is important for socialization."

"Ah..." Robin said thoughtfully. "Well, if, Don and I... were to... consider..."

"You're pregnant?!" Charlie blurted.

"No! Ahem, I mean... no, no... Just... weighing options here..."

"Ah, okay..."

"See, if you and Amita are going to be... you'd already have yours, and be so adept... and Don and I work a lot... We're less trusting than the two of you are, so... Would another one be too much? Just while we're at work, mind you, not like, all the time."

"Robin!" Don said a bit sharply.

Robin blanched. "I was just _asking_... but, would you really trust anyone else? A stranger? Or would you rather it be Charlie and Amita?"

Don weighed this. She spoke truth, but, it wasn't really fair to put a third one on them like that... Charlie, however, was laughing.

"Dude, if I know Amita, she'd feel the same way I do about it--- family comes first. If you guys needed it, yeah, we'd totally be there for ya. And, if ours are too much of a handful by that time, maybe Dad would kick in?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Don walked into Charlie's house to see him standing in the kitchen, clad only in a loose towel, making breakfast.

"That's, ah, very dangerous way to make bacon, Buddy." Don smirked.

Charlie made a face at his brother. "I'm running a little behind this morning, the dryer is on the fritz, so, Amita is drying my boxers with her blow-dryer at the moment." he admitted. "Hungry, though?"

"Yeah, sure." Don said, sitting down.

About this time, Larry walked in, muttering a bit to himself.

"Everything all right there, Larry?" Don asked, quirking his head a bit.

"Oh, yes, yes... fine, I suppose..." Larry said distractedly, looking at Amita as she came downstairs with Charlie's clothing.

"Morning, guys." Amita smiled brightly. "Is... everything okay, Larry? You look a little..."

"Oh, yes, fine, fine; just was looking at flyers for a book signing they're having near the college today."

"Oh, a book signing?" Amita said a bit longingly. "Who is it?"

"No--- no one important...."

Amita narrowed her eyes, and Don and Charlie were now both turned to look at Professor Flienhart.

"Larry, who is it?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Ah, erm, Susan Berry."

At that instant it was as if Amita became both pale and red at the same time. "Susan Berry wrote a book and she is at the college?"

Larry nodded. "Yes."

Amita paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, grinding her teeth, she replied, "Well, I am happy for her."

"You are?"

Larry, who had turned away in anticipation of fallout, was surprised. "I was sure you would react differently..."

But Charlie was studying Amita's reaction and knew the proclamation was anything but secure.

"Honey... You know what the doctor told you about over exciting yourself..."

"Oh forget that Charlie, I am fine!" she shouted, throwing her arms into the air.

Which of course caused the clothes to be thrown; it was Don that saved Charlie's pants in the nick of the time.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked.

"What's the British word for whore?" Amita grumbled.

"I believe that would be 'slag'." Larry offered.

Don smirked, but Charlie looked at them both reproachfully.

"Baby... I am _not_ interested in anyone but you, okay?" Charlie soothed, rubbing her arms gently.

But, Amita was not to be pacified. "She's beautiful, I've seen her--- and I know you slept with her that time she came back into town."

Don's eyes widened.

"We weren't dating!" Charlie said defensively. "You had said at that time you didn't want to! _If_ we had been, it would've been a whole other ballgame."

"She's very pretty." Amita repeated.

"I'm not gonna lie, she is." Charlie shrugged. "But, that doesn't even _touch_ the hotness that is _you_. _You_ are the one I married. _You_ are the one I _love_," Charlie added. "You know that right?"

Amita looked away for a moment, "Of course I know that. I love you too."

Charlie touched Amita's face gently. "Come on, look at me. I love you Amita."

Amita turned and faced Charlie then, "I know. I love you too. Doesn't mean I still don't hate her."

Charlie smiled softly. "That's okay, I kinda like that."

"Oh, you do, huh?"

Charlie pulled his wife into an embrace, and then heard a sudden "Whoa!" from his older brother. It was then he realized the towel was now pooled around his feet...

**

* * *

  
Later that afternoon, Charlie sat in his office, and suddenly grabbed his cell phone, dialing the florist.**

"Yes, this is Charlie Eppes, and I'd like 2 dozen white roses delivered to my house; yeah, you should have my information on account.... The card? Ah, just put 'love, your husband'."Charlie smiled. "Yeah, thank you."

Hanging up, he wheeled his chair around and saw someone standing in the doorway...

"Susan?"

"Hello Charlie," Susan greeted.

"What brings you here to my office?" Charlie replied.

Susan shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I did not know if you heard, I am having a book signing here and Cal-Sci. But I have a couple hours yet before I need to set up for the afternoon session. So I thought I would come visit you and catch up. Maybe even ask if you would like to join me for lunch."

Charlie smiled, "Well, I don't know how much of my phone call you heard. But I'm married."

"Congratulations," Susan replied within a beat. "Friends can have lunch together, you know..."

"Not married ones." Charlie said softly. "My wife, would not like it... she's pregnant with twins, and a little insecure. Not that she'd need to be, because... she's awesome."

"Ah." Susan said, perching on the edge of his desk.

Besides, when was it ever just lunch with us?" Charlie said lightly.

"You don't trust yourself with me?" she smiled, leaning more of her body towards him.

"I do, but I wouldn't upset Amita for anything, especially right now."

"I guess I came too late, eh? Even for a little... friendly conversation?" she whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Charlie pulled back a bit. "No... if I had met Amita while we were together back in the day... I would have left you for my wife."

Susan stepped up from the desk. "Oh, I see," she replied, a little hurt. "Well, it seems this Amita is a really lucky woman."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah. I like to think I am the real lucky one. Good luck on your book. I wrote one too a few years ago. They are both exciting and a lot of work. But I am sorry, I must decline the lunch."

Susan nodded. "As you like, Professor." she said a bit stiffly, and walked out of the room. Charlie wondered as she walked away if he hadn't been a little harsh, but, why sugarcoat the truth? Always seemed a waste of time to him, lying...

After taking a few minutes to gather his things, he walked out of his office and felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket.

"Oh, hey, Don." Charlie said.

"Hey, Charlie; how goes? You wanna have lunch with me? I'm near that deli towards the college..."

"Oh, yeah, sure, sounds good." Charlie agreed. "I'm on my way out to my car now..."

Suddenly, Charlie trailed off as he heard noises coming from Millie's office.

"Ah, Don, stay there a second..." he said warily, pocketing the phone but not hanging up.

Don frowned at that. "Buddy?" he asked, worry lacing his tone. "Buddy, what's going on?"

But, Charlie couldn't hear him as he raced inside, and saw the man standing over his boss, his hand on her throat as she struggled.

"Hey!" he yelled, rushing towards him, but, the man jumped through the open window, racing away, and Don could only hear Millie's petrified screams...


	5. Chapter 5

Millie struggled to get herself under control, and Charlie waved a hand at her. "Easy, easy..." he said. "Just... chill out."

Millie screwed her face up at him, her voice even shriller than usual, if that was possible. "You're not a very comforting person--- didn't they teach you that kind of stuff at the FBI where you spend _way_ more of your time than at your actual _job_?"

The sound of her voice set Charlie's teeth on edge.

"I'm a consultant, a professor; _not_ an agent. But, for the most part--- agents are_ less_ comforting. Now, who was that guy?"

"I don't _know_--- never saw him before!"

"Are you okay, though?" he asked.

"Yes, nice afterthought." Millie said sarcastically. "I'm fine, thank you very much. Not that you care."

"Not that I--- I ran the guy _off _who was _strangling_---- Okay, okay, hang on..." he muttered, grabbing the phone.

He saw that it had been hung up, and when he redialed Don's number, he heard a tinny sounding rendition of Alice Cooper's "No More Mr. Nice Guy". Turning, he saw Don stalking into the place, gun drawn.

"Oh, holy mother..." Millie said dramatically.

"He's gone." Charlie said, though, not batting an eye. "Didn't get a good look at him, but, he had Millie on the desk, trying to strangle her, I think. Ran out the window."

Don looked at Millie. "Do you think you could describe him to an artist?"

Millie nodded.

"All right, we'll call someone in for that." Don said. "Everybody all right in here?"

Millie nodded dumbly, but Don's eyes were on Charlie.

"Yeah, fine..." Charlie said, as Don grabbed his collar with one hand, as if he needed the contact to reassure himself.

At this time, Colby and Liz came in.

"Okay, you two interview Millie. Call up the PPD, get an artist down here? We're gonna get out of here."

Colby nodded. "Right, bossman."

Don turned to Charlie. "Okay, let's go to that lunch..."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah."

The two left the office. Charlie felt very lucky that Amita had agreed to take her maternity leave about a month early. All the ideas that rambled in his head at that moment frightened him. Even though he was not very close with Millie, his father loved her, and he could not see himself explaining to him what might have happened.

That would have been hard. But if something happened to Amita or the the babies, he would have not have been able to survive...

Don, knowing what his brother must have been feeling, placed an reassurring hand on his shoulder.

"She was home, and we will bump up security here at the college. It won't happen again."

Charlie nodded, still shaking. "Yeah... today was just way too close."

"I know."

*********************************************

Later that evening, Charlie came home to see Mr. and Mrs. Ramujan at the house.

"Hi." he said.

"Hello, Charlie." Amita's mother greeted softly, though her father just grunted.

Amita, though, was quite bouncy.

"Hi, Charlie." she smiled, kissing him passionately, maybe a little extra. "Mom and Dad brought over a bunch of my old baby stuff." she said.

"Ah, cool." Charlie smiled, looking at the box.

"Yes, and we were able to get her an appointment with Kam Krishnan."

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"This midwife friend of my mom's." Amita said. "She's very good, and she'd come here."

"Oh... no."

"Charlie Eppes!" Amita huffed. "It's my body, I'm the one going into labor---"

"With _our_ babies." Charlie interjected calmly. "If something were to go wrong, like you needed an emergency C-Section, you couldn't do that at home. Not to mention, I have it on good authority that it _hurts_, and I'm sure demarol would be nice."

"The chances of that are slim to none." Mrs. Ramujan dismissed. "A water birth is better for mother _and_ baby."

Charlie scowled. "I didn't ask--- all right." he sighed, catching himself. "If it's what _you_ want, honey, it just makes me nervous."

"It'll be fine..." Mrs. Ramujan said, wrapping her arms around one of Charlie's. "Come to the kitchen... I made snacks; come, come..."


	6. Chapter 6

Don walked into the garage, looking frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Well... the description Millie gave won't be any help at all; ten feet out the window we found one of those makeup masks--- you know, like the Charm School Boys wore?"

Charlie winced.

"Did you find any connection between the vics?"

"Both women, both worked at CalSci...Both worked with Amita and they got along at first, but then started to set her teeth on edge..."

Don snorted.

"Ah, Brenda worked for Dr. Kepler who works for Millie... that's really all. No common interests, 20 year age difference, different hair colorings, body types..."

"So, this Kepler guy..." Don mused, looking at Charlie.

"Seems like a decent guy; Amita got on with him real good, and Larry too... I don't think he's involved."

"And, how long has he been at CalSci?" Don continued.

"Longer than me, and _I've_ been there since six months after MIT. Besides, he has an alibi; he was teaching a class when Millie was attacked. And, anyway, the guy that attacked her was at least 6'5"; Kepler's barely 5'8"."

Don smiled. "Good goin' there, Buddy." he said, patting him on the upper arm.

Charlie smiled.

"You know," said a voice from behind them, "maybe it's less complicated than you think... maybe it's just women that work at the college."

Charlie looked over at his wife. "You really think it's as broad a spectrum as that?"

"Possibly... for all we know, this is some guy who felt cheated because maybe he lost a scholarship or professorship job to a woman." Amita shrugged. "Misogynistic though it may be, even in this day and age there are plenty of men who think they are superior to women and should be treated accordingly."

Charlie's eyes sparked something, and he started furiously thumbing through Brenda's file, and then erasing one of his chalkboards so that he could furiously scribble some more...

"Amita, you think you can hack some of the personal files from here?"

"It would be easier to work from the FBI office or actually _at_ the campus..."

Charlie frowned.

"_But_, I'll see what I can do from here." she said gently. "Might take a couple of hours..."

* * *

Late that afternoon, both Charlie and Amita came out of the elevator, carrying a laptop, rushing towards the de-briefing room.

"Don, c'mon." was all Charlie said as he rushed past, and Don waved in the rest of his team.

"I'd give you a breakdown of how we figured this out, but, we don't really have time." Charlie said, slightly frantic.

Amita, meanwhile, had plugged the laptop onto the projection screen against the wall, and pictures began popping up.

"We looked through everything, and we found the correlation." Charlie said, running a hand through his unruly curls.

Onto the screen popped up pictures of Brenda Fischelli, Millie, Dr. Kepler, Amita and Larry, all from their personnel profiles. And, then the college ID of a student named Ernest Hasselbeck.

"Brenda testified against Ernest Hasselbeck at a hearing for stealing exam answers." Amita said. "I, along with Millie, Dr. Kepler, and Larry, were the judges in his hearing. The proof she brought... was overwhelming. There was no choice but expulsion; CalSci has a zero tolerance policy against cheaters."

"We tried to phone Larry on the way, but, we can't exactly find him, and you know how he feels about cellphones..." Charlie said, concerned.

"Right, well, we'll get men on it, have them go looking for him." Don promised. "Did you phone the others?"

Charlie shook his head guiltily.

"Okay, it's all right; we'll call the guards at the school now... we'll get this guy..." Don assured.

Charlie nodded. "Okay. I am just glad that Amita agreed to take her leave early."

"Yeah," Don agreed. "I already worry enough with you being there."

Charlie made a half smile. "I know. Well, I should start on those phone calls."

"Okay, I will head back to the office. Call me if you need anything."

Charlie nodded, and Don left.

A few minutes later after Charlie had picked up the phone and made some phone calls. So far everyone was okay, but he worried how long that would last. Still, no one had heard from Larry, and worry invaded his heart. He knew Larry had a cell phone during his time when he was with NASA, but since then he had regressed back to his electronic leash way of thinking. And Larry has not answered the countless emails he had sent either.

No news in this case, was not necessarily, good news. And Charlie's grasp of rationality was running thin.

A knock on the door, took him out of his concentration, and he looked away from his chalkboard and found Amita standing at the door. Though nearly seven and an half months pregnant, with twins, in Charlie's eyes she was even more gorgeous than the first day he met her, and twice as beautiful.

She stood at the door, and held a blue thermos mug.

"I think you could use a break," she informed him.

Charlie blinked to in order to regain his consciousness before nodding.

"Yeah. Sure," he replied. "Come sit with me."

He indicated an old cocktail table he had cleared off, plus a few comfy chairs.

"Okay..." Amita replied.

Charlie hurried to help her, taking the thermos from her and helped her to her seat.

"I'm worried about you," Amita stated.

Charlie frowned and took his seat.

"It's this case," he replied. "It's so close to the birth of the babies. And there was another attack today...and..."

Amita stopped him then and touched his his face gently. "I'm here. You are here. The babies are safe. And Don and the team is doing all they can to get the guy responsible for this."

Charlie looked away then. "I--It's..."

"Charlie?" Amita called gently, redirecting his face, to face her, "What is it? You are hiding something from me. What are you not telling me? What's wrong?"

"You have enough to worry about. And I am sure it's nothing."

But his expressions said otherwise.

Amita gave Charlie an indicating look.

"It's Larry."

Amita nodded. "Oh... Still can't find him?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Larry's a smart man; I'm sure that he will be just fine..." Amita said, patting his hands.

Amita pushed herself into a standing position, rubbing her lower back. She'd been having lower back pain for the past four hours, but, she did not want to complain.

"Baby? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Charlie, really." she lied, successfully hiding the wince when one of the back cramps made it to her belly.

_"Oh, not now, not now..."_ she prayed to herself.

"Um, I am a bit tired, though?" she said out loud. "Maybe I should go wait at home?"

"Oh, oh, sure, honey--- you need me to drive you?"

_"Yes! Yes, I want you with me!"_ she screamed inside her head.

Out loud, though, she said, "Oh, no... I'll be all right, just take a long nap; maybe a warm bath."

"Okay." Charlie said, kissing her gently and walking her into the main room, hoping that at least one member of the team had stayed behind. Someone he could trust to drive Amita home... Not one was in sight. However...

"Robin! Oh, good, you're here!" Charlie smiled.

"Yes, hi... Don's on a trail, I take it?"

"Yeah, but, Amita's in need of a ride home, if you could take her?"

"Charlie, I have the car..." Amita sighed.

"And, you're not allowed to drive--- the doctor doesn't like women as far along as you to drive."

"Oh, he's just bossy... won't let me take hot baths, won't let me drive... Dictator..." Amita huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

Charlie smirked, kissing her temple. "Just let Robin take you home, please?"

"Okay... call me as soon as you hear anything, promise?"

"I promise. And, I'm right here if you need me." Charlie said.

Amita gave him one more kiss, and followed Robin down the elevator and down to her car. She got in, and Robin started to drive.

"You two are so sweet together... It's so weird with me and Don lately... feels like we never see each-other..."

"Uh-huh..." Amita answered distractedly.

"But, the scary thing is, I'm two weeks late... I've been nervous to take a pregnancy test..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Am I boring you?" Robin snapped.

"Sorry, Robin, I'm trying to listen, it's just... I think my water just broke..."

Robin pulled the car over to the side of the road. "What? What? You're not due yet... no, not due... it's too early..."

"Calm _down_!" Amita said with authority. "Twins are often premature. Take me back home, and I'll show you where the numbers are for my midwife and doctor."

"Midwife? You're having this baby at _home_ like _Little House on the Prairie_?!"

A contraction hit Amita and she yelled, grabbing Robin by the neck. Robin squirmed painfully. When the contraction was over, Amita let go, panting.

"Sor... sorry about that... but, I don't have time to sit on the side of the road and defend a choice that lots of women nowadays are taking to you. Just take me home, get me upstairs, and, make the calls I ask, please?"

Robin tried to nod, but, there was a definite kink in her neck now. So, she just sat back up and drove back towards Amita and Charlie's house...


	7. Chapter 7

An hour had passed, and the midwife had arrived, and was checking Amita over.

"Oh, we've got lots of time, Mama." she said cheerily. "Only two centimeters yet... Not even time for the tub." she said, gesturing to the self-inflating tub in the middle of Charlie and Amita's bedroom.

Robin bit her nails. "Shouldn't we call Charlie?"

"They're working to find L--- owwww!!!! Larry..." Amita breathed. "Besides, we have time..."

"Yeah, I know, but if Charlie is anything like Don--- And from my experience, they _are_ despite their differences--- if I don't call him. I won't hear the end of it until_ I_ go into labor.

The midwife turned, and smiled at Robin, "You are pregnant too?"

"Maybe," Robin replied. "I have not taken the test yet. I am scared."

"Oh there is nothing to worry about," Kam replied.

Robin tried to smile. "Well, I'm nervous. Part me wondered if I ever would be a mother. Not that I didn't want to be one, but I was just always focused on my career."

Amita exhaled. "Oh Robin, I am sure you will make a wonderful mother. I will let you practice with the twins..."

Robin smiled. "And how the other day asked if you would help raise mine... I feel like such--- I am sorry Amita. I think part of me was already thinking I was pregant and it put my psyche on overdrive."

Amita nodded.

"So are you sure, you don't want me to call Charlie?"

"Yeah, I am sure. I want my husband with me. I really do. But I know Charlie. Let him keep looking for his friend. When he is found, he will be more focused. And trust me, focused is what I need him to be."

* * *

Once they knew whom they were looking for, it wasn't that hard to find Hasselbeck. He was in plain sight, at his mom's house. He ran--- because they always run, but Colby tackled him.

After the short ride back to the office, he was immediately put in a room to be interrogated by Don, who slapped several files in front of him.

"We know about the cheating, how you got kicked out of CalSci..." he said, then shoved Brenda's picture at him. "Guess she was the first you decided to get revenge on, wasn't she?"

Hasselbeck shrugged arrogantly.

"Think you're too smart to get caught? You got caught once, didn't you? We know you attacked Mildred---"

"No, you don't." Hasselbeck frowned. "You don't have proof."

"You left your little mask behind--- there's DNA on it, genius."

Hasselbeck held a still face. "But how do you---"

"The wheels are turning now, aren't they Ernest? You really messed up. You could have gone to another school. But instead you thought you could take revenge with violence and get away with it."

"Another school? Are you crazy? No respected school would take me in after they found out I cheated. I couldn't get a bad grade in that class. Don't you understand? Because of what those professors did to me, my life is over."

"No... but it is now," Don informed. "How old are you? 21? Sad that you already messed up your life before it even began."

"Screw you," he mumbled under his breath.

Don rolled his eyes at the boy. "Well. I'm sure you will have plenty of time thinking about what you have done."

He turned around and turned his back on the boy. In his life he had seen too many young people, barely men, screw themselves over so fast. It made him sad. Leaving the interrogation room, in saw Charlie waiting for him.

"So, did he say anything about Larry?" he asked him, concern in his voice.

"Oh!" Don shouted. "I totally forgot..."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at him, a look of concerned anticipation. "What is it?"

"Right before we found our suspect, I got a voice mail, from Megan," he replied.

"What?" Charlie replied.

"Yeah, well, I decided to call her earlier and ask her if she happened to hear from Larry. And well..." Don chuckled. "They're spending the weekend together. Right about now, they should be getting to their hotel room at the Vineyard."

Charlie laughed relievedly. "Oh, that's... that's good..."

"Yeah, come on; we've got this one all wrapped..."

"Oh, I should call Amita and Robin." Charlie said, reaching for his cell.

"Robin?"

"Well, she drove Amita home." Charlie explained.

"Oh, okay." Don nodded.

Charlie dialed the land-line, and Robin answered.

_"Hello?"_ she said, sounding panicked.

"Robin? What's wr---"

But, over the background of the phone, he heard Amita's scream, _"Ahhhh!! Maybe I was wrong, I want some freaking _**_drugs_**_!!" _Charlie's eyes got huge. "Omigod, she's... she's..."

_"Yes! Babies! Now!" _Robin yelled into the phone.

Charlie looked at Don, wide-eyed. "They're coming _now_..."

"Okay, come on; I'll drive you to the hospital." Don said, reaching for his keys.

"No, just the house." Charlie explained nervously, following him to the elevator. "We're having a home-birth."

Don raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"_Not_ my idea..." Charlie muttered...

* * *

When they got to the house, Alan was pacing the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Ramujan, and Robin was sitting in a chair, staring blankly at a stick in her hand. At Amita's scream, Charlie raced upstairs, and Don knelt down next to Robin.

"Hey, babe; what's this?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"It says I'm pregnant." she said. "The midwife keeps extras in her little bag for her different appointments--- did you know they're electronic now? See? It says the _word_ pregnant on it... Don?"

Don looked at her in wide-eyed shock. "A babe... a baby?"

Robin nodded.

"Oh, honey... that's great!"

"After what I'm seeing up there, I'm not so sure..."

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"Oh, Amita... I'm here..."

"Charlie!" Amita wailed. "It hurts..."

Charlie bit his lower lip. "I know, I know, I'm so sorry..." he said, falling down next to the inflatable tub and taking her hand.

"Nine centimeters." Kam said calmly. "It will soon be time for the pushing."

"See? Everything's gonna be just fine..." Charlie soothed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he put the cold pack against her forehead.

"It's coming!" Amita screeched.

"Not yet..." Kam warned.

"Damnit, I can feel it coming!"

"I know, but don't push." the midwife cautioned.

"I have to!" she sobbed.

Charlie's eyes stung for his beloved being in so much pain.

"Can't... isn't there something...?" he fumbled.

"All right, little Mama," the midwife said, "Take a deep breath, and push to a ten-count. One, two, three... _Push_..."

Downstairs had been dead quiet for a while, partially in anticipation, partially because Don and Alan were both in shock at Robin's little bombshell as well. But, Charlie came racing down the stairs excitedly, nearly tripping in the process.

Fortunately, Don's quick reflexes made it easy for him to catch him.

"Easy there, Buddy..." he chuckled.

Charlie looked the happiest he'd ever seen him--- he also looked suspiciously like he'd been crying.

"C'mon upstairs, everybody. I just got Amita and the babies settled, and the midwife is cleaning up." he said, racing back up the stairs.

When everyone piled into Charlie and Amita's room, they saw Amita, whom Charlie had given time and assistance to get her into the bed, and into her nicest white silk bathrobe. In one arm was a little pink blanket, the other a blue one. Charlie sat proudly next to her.

"Everyone," he said, "I'd like you to meet my firstborn, Emme Amita Eppes." he said, holding up the baby girl first, and then handed her off to Alan for the pass around. "And, my second born," he smiled, taking the baby boy into his arms before handing him off to Don, "Ethan Donald Eppes."


	8. Chapter 8

Colby walked up to the Eppes residence with David and Nikki. David had been slightly apprehensive about bringing Nikki to meet Charlie's newborns, but, Colby had told him to chill.

When they walked in, Alan was walking around with the little girl, whom he'd already put in a frilly crocheted dress and matching headband, and was singing some song softly to her.

"Oh, how pretty..." Nikki smiled as they walked in, looking over at Emme.

Alan smiled. "Thank you. It is something my wife crocheted years ago."

Nikki was surprised. "Oh wow. You been saving it all these years?"

Alan nodded. "Over thirty."

"Wait, really?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah. She made it when she was pregnant with Charlie. Just in case."

Nikki held in a grin. "Oh really. And here I was thinking she made it in the last decade. I'm sorry."

Alan shook his head. "Don't be. I am sure Margaret is just happy it is finally getting some use. It's like she was able to give her grand children something too."

Nikki smiled. "I'm sure Charlie and Don have plenty of stories they can share with the twins for years to come."

Charlie walked by then and saw his daughter in the pretty dress. "Who gave Emme that nice dress?"

Alan smiled. "Your mother. Many years ago."

"Really? That's cool..." Charlie smiled. "Well, Miss Emme," he said, taking her into his arms gently, "I think Mommy's ready for you, and I'll go bring your brother back down. I'll be right back." he said, walking back up the stairs.

"Babies are so cute... I want a baby..." Nikki sighed.

David looked at her incredulously, but Colby smirked. "Don't look at me, Bethancort."

Nikki laughed, giving him a light shove.

"So, three days, kicked in about being a Gramps yet?" David asked.

"Oh, yeah... it's nice. If there's one thing this house was lacking, it was babies running around. There'll be a third in about eight and a half months, too."

"Well, that's a bit soon for them, isn't it? I mean---" Colby began with a slight frown, but Alan grinned.

"No, no; Don and Robin!" Alan chuckled. "Oh, dear, don't tell me I let the cat out of the bag before he did..." Alan worried suddenly, the smile leaving his face.

"I didn't hear anything--- did you hear anything, David?"

"Not a syllable." David grinned.

"I'll do my best to act surprised, too." Nikki nodded.

"Good, good..." Alan breathed relievedly.

Around this time, Larry walked in with Megan.

"Megan!" Alan smiled.

"Hi, Alan!" she greeted, giving him a big hug. "Or, should I say, 'Grandpa'?"

"Yes, very nice to hear, definitely." Alan nodded.

And, then Charlie came down the stairs with Ethan in his arms. "Hey, you came." he said to Megan.

"Well, I couldn't miss seeing them..." she smiled, reaching out for the baby and taking him into her arms. "Aren't you just gorgeous? And you have your daddy's hair, yes, you do..."

"Charles... what is that child _wearing_?" Larry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that?" Charlie replied. "It is just something Amita's mother got for Ethan."

Larry inspected it carefully. "Well, it is a really interesting design."

"Yeah, it looks like Ethan joined the circus. But Mrs. Ramanujan insists a baby must embrace colors at an early age."

"Well, it is cute," Larry admitted.

"Yeah. I am just happy that he did not fit the Elephant costume they sent over..."

Megan laughed. "Aw, don't listen to them, Ethan... you look cute as a little button, yes, yes, you do..."

Charlie smirked. It appeared Megan had caught the "baby fever" too. He just hoped Larry didn't notice and get freaked out. And, then Don came in the door.

"Hey, everybody." he greeted, throwing his coat onto a chair. "Hey, Megan." he smiled. "And, there's my favorite nephew--- who is for some reason dressed in a clown costume..."

"Be nice--- Amita's mom picked it." Alan chided.

"Ahhh..."

"So, where's Robin, boss man?" Nikki blurted, and was given a warning glance from Alan.

But, fortunately, Don didn't pick up on it. "Oh, ah, she's in New Hampshire with her parents to visit her Grandparents, actually. She'll be back in a few days... you staying long, Megan?"

Megan nodded. "Might. Larry's new house project--- in the middle of freaking _nowhere_--- is more work than he originally anticipated, so, I've offered my services." she smiled.

Alan snorted and elbowed Larry, who merely shrugged and gave a small, sheepish grin.

"How is Amita doing, by the way?" Megan asked.

"She's good. Little tired." Charlie admitted. "Eating might be a little off..."

"Off how?" Alan frowned. "You didn't say anything about that earlier..."

"Relax, Dad; nothing to panic about... she's just only wanted fruit for the past three days. Apples, specifically."

"Maybe she's worried about baby weight." Nikki blurted.

"You think?" Charlie frowned.

"Well, most women are..." Nikki nodded.

"I'll... be right back..." Charlie said, heading up the stairs.

"What? He was concerned---"

"No, thought it was weird. _Now_ he is concerned." Don snapped, slightly annoyed.

* * *

Charlie smiled at the picture he saw as Amita sat in their bed, nursing their daughter. They were both so beautiful...

"Hey." he said softly, sliding gently next to them.

"Hi, honey." Amita smiled, looking up briefly. "What's up? I thought everybody was downstairs..."

"Yeah, they're fine; just checking on you."

"Oh, Charlie; we're okay." Amita smiled. "Could you hand me that water bottle?"

Charlie reached over and uncapped the water bottle before handing to her.

"Thank you." she said, taking a large chug. "Makes me so thirsty for some reason... I think my hormones are messing with me, making me have hot flashes."

"Oh... sorry; you want the fan on?"

"Charlie, it's November; I don't want to make the babies sick." Amita smiled. "I'll be okay. It comes and goes."

"Are you sure you're all right? You hungry? I could go fix you something... or send someone out to get you something..."

"Not really... nothing seems appetizing."

"Honey..." he hedged. "You _just_ had the kids, there's no need to start dieting---"

"You think I'm _dieting_?" Amita frowned.

"Well, you've been living on apples for three days now..."

"That's not dieting--- that's feeling queasy from giving birth and knowing my children need nutrition _anyway_!" she snapped. "It's the one healthy thing I can manage to even stomach the thought of right now. It takes a week or so to get over the queasiness sometimes--- it takes _two _for me to be able to sit and stand without initial _pain_."

Charlie winced.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I just..."

"You were checking on me." she repeated with a slight sigh. "Honey, I'm _fine_. Okay?"

"Okay." Charlie nodded, kissing her temple, then smiling, and kissing a trail down her cheekbone.

Amita smiled. "Now, that... will be _six_ weeks."

* * *

Six weeks had gone by, and Charlie and Amita were ready for their first date night since the birth of their children. Both, of course, were hesitant about it, but, Don had talked them into it with "I need the practice." He and Robin hadn't been able to hold out long in telling anyone, either; about a day after everyone had found out, Don "broke the news". And, three FBI agents did the best acting of their careers in acting surprised, even if the congratulations were sincere...

So, Don, Alan and Robin were all at the house--- since the doting parents didn't want their precious infants out in the cold air unnecessarily--- while Charlie and Amita prepared to leave for the CalSci Faculty Holiday Party.

"I can't believe this is your first date night." Alan scolded. "You should be... out to a nice restaurant..."

"Oh, they're catered, and it's really nice." Amita supplied, fixing her hair in the mirror. "But, I kind of feel like I haven't seen anybody in forever, and... I miss it a little. Besides, they have an open bar and karaoke. It's funny."

Alan chuckled. "Okay, that does sound like a funny combination."

"And, Larry and Megan will be there, as well."

"Really?" Don smiled.

Maybe his favorite FBI anaylst would come back to the office...

"Yeah, when Millie came by to bring a baby gift, she told me that she'd invited some past visiting professors as well."

"Sounds like a big party, then." Alan nodded.

"All right, let's go." Charlie said, trying to lead her out the door.

Amita leaned over, kissing both of her children on the cheeks, and then reluctantly was led out the door by Charlie.

"Hard to leave them for the first time." Alan said softly. "Gets easier." he teased, smirking at Don.

Charlie held the door of his Prius open for Amita. "Your chariot, milady."

Amita smiled widely at him. "You are so cute, you know that?"

Charlie grinned. "Cute enough you wanna skip the party and go get a hotel room?"

Amita laughed. "We'll see after the party... let's go, Romeo."

Charlie laughed, pulling the car out of the drive...


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you want to stay home?" Charlie asked his wife on the way to the Office Christmas Party.

Amita nodded. "Yes. We have a sitter watching the babies right now, and it already doesn't feel right. I'm sure come January when I am back in class it will be even worse. I love my job Charlie. I really do. I also love being a mother. That must be my priority right now. I hope you understand."

Charlie moved a stray hair from Amita's face. "Of course I understand. I love you either way. And though, I trust dad, we both know he cannot watch Emme and Ethan all the the time. And I'm not sure I can trust anyone else. Occupational hazard."

Amita laughed. "Yeah. Now...up put your eyes back on the road or you are going to be a traffic hazzard."

Charlie laughed, turning into CalSci's parking lot and finding his reserved space.

"Good thing this is one of my perks, or we'd've played hell just getting a spot. It's packed..." he said, opening the door for Amita.

"Yeah, come on." she smiled. "Let's go."

When they walked in, they were quickly able to locate Larry and Megan, who were watching the kareoke stage in horror. Professor Russell Laslow was up there singing "White Wedding" of all things... and attempting to dance...

"Megan... I know you've left the FBI, but... do you think you could arrest him for the butchering of Billy Idol?" Charlie asked with wide eyes.

Megan smirked. "I wish. So, how's your first night out?"

"Good. Weird, but good." Amita said softly. "You think they're okay?"

"Dad, Don_ and _Robin are there. You produced a bottle for each of them, and we're only going to be here three hours. It will be okay..." Charlie soothed, rubbing her back gently.

"Come on," Megan smiled, "If I recall, you like butterscotch martinis? We'll go get a couple of drinks, maybe I can talk someone who actually _has_ a voice into getting up there just to postpone Laslow from doing his fourth encore."

Amita made a small smile. "Okay, that might be a good idea," she agreed and she followed Megan to the open bar.

There was a fairly high turn out at the party. Amita knew that she would most definitely miss many of the friends and colleagues, but she was sure that she was making the right choice. Though part of her did worry about what Millie would think about it. She was originally going to come back after the New Year. That had changed.

"Hey!" a familar voice called.

Amita was ready to defend her choice, but was relived that it was a male voice. Though, she would have to face Millie eventually.

"Marshall!" Amita greeted back in surprise. "I did not expect seeing you here."

"Oh, I have been doing some guess lectures, and even been subbing for a few professors."

"Oh really?" Amita inquired. "I did not know that. Well, that is great. Are you staying in town long?"

Marshall shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure yet. But hey, I heard you had a baby. Congratulations."

"Twins, actually. Ethan and Emme" Amita smiled. "And, thank you."

"Well... for someone who just had twins, you look amazingly beautiful." Marshall said.

Amita blushed, taking a hefty swing of her drink. Megan tilted her head at her. "Hey, why dont' you go up there?"

"What? I thought you had meant Larry!" Amita squeaked.

"Well, I did." Megan admitted. "But, I've heard you humming along to your iPod; you're pretty good yourself... Come on."

"This, I would like to hear." Marshall grinned at her. "We'll even both walk you up."

Amita finished off her drink, then nodded. "Well... okay. Why not?" she said, and walked up to the stage. From the audience, she could see Charlie's eyes grow huge as she stepped up there, and she smiled at him before making her selection...

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me__  
__I've been an awful good girl__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight___

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue__  
__I'll wait up for you dear__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight___

_Think of all the fun I've missed__  
__Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed__  
__Next year I could be oh so good__  
__If you'd check off my Christmas list__  
__Boo doo bee doo___

_Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's__  
__Not a lot__  
__I've been an angel all year__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight___

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed__  
__To a platinum mine__  
__Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight___

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks__  
__Sign your 'X' on the line__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight___

_Come and trim my Christmas tree__  
__With some decorations bought at Tiffany's__  
__I really do believe in you__  
__Let's see if you believe in me__  
__Boo doo bee doo___

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring__  
__I don't mean a phone__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight___

_Hurry down the chimney tonight__  
__Hurry down the chimney tonight..._

Charlie watched her, mesmerized, as she sang the old Eartha Kitt song, though he attempted to block out some of the noises from the male professors he was hearing, and started to walk up towards the stage as she made to get down. But, someone beat him to it...

"What the hell is he doing here?" Charlie shouted.

Larry stretched out his head to look over to the stage and saw Marshall with Amita. Charlie made his way to the stage.

"Oh Epsy!" Marshall greeted.

"Marshall. What are you doing here?"

Amita rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, be nice."

"Be nice? He is the one putting the moves on my wife."

Marshall laughed. "Moves? I was just helping Professor Ramanujan down from the stage."

"Ramanujan-Eppes." Charlie corrected through grit teeth.

"Oh so you decided to hyphenate." Marshall said.

Amita nodded. "Well, thank you for helping me down. But it was no need..."

"Yeah, especially since I was on the way over..." Charlie added.

"Well..." Amita interjected. "It was great seeing you again."

"You too Amita," Marshall replied. "See you around."

As Marshall turned around and went back to toward the refreshment table, Amita reached for Charlie's hand.

"Did you know that Marshall was subbing at the school?"

Charlie shook his head. "Maybe I blocked it out."

Amita raised an eye brow at him. "You know we are just friends."

"I know," Charlie admitted. "But it still bugs me."

"Lucky that I think it's cute."

"You do?"

"Well, maybe I think lots about you is cute..." Amita said, ruffling his hair softly.

Suddenly, Charlie took her hand. "Let's go for a walk." he said, rushing out quickly with her.

By the time they got to Charlie's office, still hand-in-hand, they were practically running. Charlie closed the door and grabbed her into a passionate kiss.

"That... was nice..." Amita breathed.

"Mmm-hmm..." Charlie mumbled, kissing down her neck and shoulderblades, his hands knotting in her silken black hair.

Amita felt herself being slid onto the desk, her arms tight around Charlie, when the door was swung open...


	10. Chapter 10

"And this--whoa!" Millie shouted; she closed the door quickly, preventing her two guests, who were taking a tour of the Math department, from seeing anything.

The two love birds scrambled to find their clothes.

"Ah we probably should take a rain check on this..." Amita suggested.

"Ah yeah," Charlie replied and he kissed Amita softly on the lips.

A few moments later Millie knocked on the door,"Is everyone decent?" she asked with bemusement.

Charlie rolled his eyes and flashed Amita an annoyed look which she returned with the gesture of sticking out the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, Millie, come in," Amita finally replied.

She opened the door slowly, as if being cautious.

"It's safe Millie, really," Charlie replied.

And she came in the rest of the way and closed the door behind her. "Well, I know the two of you are eager get back to your duties...but--"

"Well, Mildred, I wasn't expecting an audience--" Charlie remarked a bit harshly.

"Well..." she interjected trying to cool the situation. "The situation has passed, correct? Let's just move on. So Amita, are you exited about coming back after the New Year? Or do you need more time?"

"Well...about that. There is something I need to tell you," Amita informed. "I wish to as you for an indefinite absence."

"You're quitting?" Millie inquired, shocked.

"Ah, Millie..." Amita hedged. "I'm not quitting; I still want to do the work I have been doing from home, but, you will need to start looking for a replacement for me as far as the teaching"

Millie frowned. "You're giving up a promising career to please Mr. 1950s over there? Close your mouth; you'll catch flies, dear." Millie said, putting a hand under Charlie's chin to close his mouth.

"Charlie supports me in whatever I want to do!" Amita huffed. "And, feminism is about _choice_; I'm making the _choice _to do what makes me _happy._ I want to raise my children instead putting the care of them in the hands of others."

Millie shrugged. "Okay, mazletov, then. Now, let's get back to the party; I've got some potential fundraising on the hook and your pretty young faces will be helpful..."

Amita looked at Millie then. "So... you are not mad?"

Millie shook her head. "Goodness no. Disappointed maybe, sure. But there is nothing ignoble about spending time with your family. And if you would ever like to come back, just let me know. We can just call it an extended sabbatical. Perhaps Dr. Pennfield would be interested in taking over your classes. I know the two of you have collaborated in the past."

Charlie growled low under his breath, and Amita patted his arm. The very idea of Pennfield 'collaborating' with his wife...

Millie, meanwhile, had brought them back into the party towards the two guests, who turned out to be an industrialist married couple, Katherine and Stan Jablonski.

"So, this is the heroic professor I was telling you about--- the one who saved my life." Millie gushed, hanging onto Charlie's arm. "Got our own little Indianna Jones here... Professor Charles Eppes, this is Katherine and Stan Jablonski. And, this is Professor Eppes wife, Dr. Ramanujan-Eppes."

Charlie was bright red; he hated when Millie got into schmoozing mode and dragged him along for the ride, but he wrapped an arm around Amita's waist, holding tightly to one of her hands, and she gave him a smile and a reassuring squeeze.

"Indianna Jones, eh?" Stan asked, sounding mildly impressed.

Charlie shook his head. "It was nothing; not like I swung in on a whip or anything." he blushed. "Just... yelled and the guy ran off."

"And, so _modest_, too..." Millie said, digging some of her fingernails into his arm.

Charlie flinched.

"Ah, I'm sorry to have to do this, but, we _really_ do have to get back to the kids--- we're running late." Amita said, sensing Charlie's distress.

Charlie flashed his wife a grateful look. "Right, twins, still nursing and all that..."

"Of course, good night." Millie dismissed, letting go of Charlie finally...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Charlie and Amita's, Colby came to the door and Alan answered.

"Come in." he said in a whisper. "The babies are asleep in the playpen."

Colby nodded, walking in as quietly as he could. Don and Robin were sitting snuggled together on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Colby; what's up?" Don asked with a smile, though, at Colby's serious face, it quickly faded.

"The offices were attacked."

Don stood straight up. "What?!"

Alan and Robin quickly went to quiet the now-screaming infants.

Colby took a deep breath. "No casualties as of yet, but, several injuries, including Liz and David..."

Colby swallowed, licking his lips slightly. "It was a bomb, man... I think."

"What the hell do you mean, 'you think'?! Either it was a bomb or it wasn't!"

"Bomb squad can't find _any_ trace of _any_ explosive residue, Don! What the hell kind of a bomb does _that_?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long between, but, you know how things can get, holidays, vacay and everything... ;) Hope you all are still enjoying, and thank you for sticking with us this long. =D**

* * *

Don started to pace nervously, when Charlie walked in with Amita.

"Hey, we're back." he said, and both he and Amita reached for a baby. "What's going on?" Charlie asked, noticing Don's tense face.

"Bomb in the FBI offices."

Charlie's face fell; he looked pale.

"No fatalities." Colby pointed out quickly to him. "Both David and Liz have minor injuries, but, nothing too serious; the EMTs were able to take care of it on-scene and they got sent home without even a prescription."

"Get me the bomb squad's file when they're done tonight." Charlie said, his mouth dry. "I'll... see what I can come up with..."

"Yeah, I was hoping." Colby nodded. "Nikki's coming with it as soon as she can."

"Ah, Charlie, maybe you shouldn't..." Don hedged, looking at his brother worriedly.

_"They came to the friggin_**_ F.B.I._**_ offices__with a _**_bomb_**_--- they're not gonna hesitate to come to a house..."_ Don thought to himself.

But, Charlie shook his head. "I can't not do this, Don. If I can in any way help, I want to. I need to."

Amita nodded in agreement. "I'll collaborate with you."

Charlie nodded, trying to soothe Ethan's sudden fussing by a gentle bounce-step. "What is it, big guy?" he murmured.

"Babies are sensitive; I think he knows you're tense." Alan suggested.

Don snorted. "Great, how often would I be able to get near mine, then?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You'll do fine, Donnie." Alan said, patting him on the shoulder.

Around this time, Nikki came in.

"What'd you find?" Don demanded.

"Well, it's weird." Nikki said, handing Don the folder. "Everything got blown in one direction only. Even the people that got hurt--- it wasn't burn marks or anything; it was from flying debris or being thrown into a wall."

Charlie frowned, looking at the pictures and the path of the bomb.

"Amita... look at this... Only one thing could do this..." he said, his tone raspy.

"Oh, goodness; you're right..." Amita gasped. "A sonic blast..."

"Wait, wait, wait... _sound waves_ did this?" Colby asked incredulously.

"Well, very focused ones, yes." Charlie nodded. "It's all done by radio frequency signaling tech--- It would take a large machine to do so much damage, however... and, for it to travel... you'd need a large transport. Hard to be inconspicuous..."

Amita looked at Charlie with wide eyes.

"Is the one at CalSci big enough to cause that much damage?"

Charlie shrugged. "I haven't worked with it myself, but, I suppose it's _possible_... I don't know who's in charge of it."

"Marshall." Amita said.

"Pennfield?" Charlie asked distastefully.

"Yes..." Amita nodded. "He mentioned he'd done some work with it while he was talking to Megan and I. You should do some tests with it if you're going to get the proper data you need on size, transport and all that..."

Charlie nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Charlie was glad that everyone was okay. He knew what his brother Don was thinking. He was worried too. Especially with the babies at home, however, at the same time, he would not allow the worry to cripple him and his family. No, the only way he knew everyone would be safe would be for him to solve the case.

Though something was troubling him. He knew Marshall was jealous, envious rather, but this was crazy.

Amita took Charlies' hand as they approached the Cal Sci parking lot. "Lots of crazy stuff happening at the school lately, hun?" she whispered.

Charlie laugh dishearteningly. "Oh yeah. A barrel of monkeys."

"Charlie are you okay?" Amita asked.

Charlie shook his head. "It's okay. Let's see what Pennfield has to stay about this."

"You know it could be anyone he is working with..." Amita began.

"Why are you so defensive of Pennfield?" Charlie asked.

"Because it bothers me that suddenly you're going on gut in lieu of hard _evidence_."

"Don goes on gut a lot of times..." Charlie muttered.

"Yes, well, Don also has _you_ go over evidence so that he can _form _his 'gut opinion'." Amita retorted, and Charlie sighed.

"You're right, you're right..." he acquiesced. "Should we really have brought the babies?" Charlie asked, helping Amita buckle the carseats into the stroller.

"It's 9:07. It's past their 9 p.m. feeding time as it _is_." she reminded, and held up a large fleece blanket. "I can be discreet, but, they need to keep on schedule,"

Charlie nodded, putting an arm around his wife's waist as they walked back to the party. "Wait here." Charlie said, and walked up to Marshall, who was standing near Larry and Megan.

"Hey, ah, I need your assistance." Charlie said, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the bad kareoke music.

"Dr. Charles Eppes needs _my_ assistance? Mr. SuperStar of the Math World?" Marshall smirked.

Charlie grit his teeth. "Just... follow me, all right? To your new office?"

Marshall shrugged, waving to Larry and Megan as he followed Charlie.

"I need to see the sonic generator." Charlie said, stepping back next to Amita, who had been waiting for him.

"Was your revised clearance enough to allow that?" Marshall asked, clearly barbing at him.

"Yes," Charlie replied. "Just to inform you, my revised clearance is not much different than my previous one. After it got cleared up that is. And the only reason why I lost it in the first place was because I stood up to something I believe in..."

"Ah, I see, Eppsy," Marshall replied. "So why do you need to see the generator?"

"FBI business. Do you have the clearance for more?" Charlie counter-replied.

"Well, I have helped before," he retorted.

"We cannot discuss it here anyway. So if you would just--"

Marshall nodded. "Follow me."

Marshall walked towards the room with the generator, and Amita pushed the stroller behind both of them. Marshall offered her a chair when they walked in, and she sat, adjusting the blanket to begin feeding Emme and not be seen. Marshall tilted his head slightly at her, but Charlie cleared his throat loudly and pointedly.

"Right, right... the generator..." he said, walking over, rolling his eyes at Charlie, who stepped in front of his wife, effectively blocking his view, even though the blanket was discreet enough that there was nothing to see.

"What did you need to know?"

"Everything." Charlie admitted. "Trejectory, speed... how far away it can be and still cause damage, and to what degree... how much damage it can cause _total_, how it can be transported, and who has access to it other than you."

Marshall nodded. "Right, okay. I can get you that very quickly." he said, going to a computer screen. "However, what is this case."

"Someone used a sonic blast to attack the F.B.I. Offices." Charlie said quietly, arms folded across his chest.

"My God... when?" Marshall breathed.

"Tonight... earlier." Charlie said, eyeing him carefully.

"Well, this one is clearly bolted down; you need an access code to undo those and move it around." Marshall said, gesturing to the large machine. "It even records _when_ someone's moved it for use."

"Great, that's great--- if you could get me _all_ of those records... that'd work." Charlie nodded, taking Emme and starting to pat her on the back as Amita moved Ethan under the blanket.

Marshall nodded, but, he couldn't help noticing how seamlessly, effortlessly they did this, still while working...


	12. Chapter 12

"It is in the office," Marshall replied, "We have to go back", and he led the the young family back through the hall.

"Who else has access?" Amita asked with a frown.

"Associates of mine, students, a few government types," Marshall replied.

"What kind of government types...?" Charlie inquired.

Marshall shrugged. "NSA, HS."

Charlie made a face, but said nothing. Though he knew for certain that the different branches such as FBI, CIA, NSA, HS, ect., didn't play well together in the same sandbox, he could hardly fathom that another branch of government had done this--- though, they'd forced Colby at one time to be a triple agent... When Marshall gave him the folder, Charlie took it with a nod.

"Thank you." he said.

Marshall nodded in return. "Sure, if there's anything you might need me to help with... "

"You already helped--- I'm good." Charlie said quickly.

"Thank you, Marshall." Amita said, patting him on the arm and walking out with Charlie.

****************************************************************  
The next afternoon, Don looked as Amita and Charlie come in, arguing.

"What's goin' on?"

"He called my father a schmuck!" Amita huffed.

"Well, he _is_ a schmuck, and a pompous ass besides!"

"Yes, maybe, and I agree--- he was off base, but you didn't have to _call _him that, or swear at him in... some language I'm not familiar with!"

Charlie smirked a little. "Yiddish. I picked up a few good words from Grandpa Sal when I was a kid."

Amita made a noise in the back of her throat. "It's not funny!"

"Okay, no, I know... but, that was just stupid of him. I mean, _you_ didn't marry the asshat he arranged for you when you were a baby."

Amita finally made a wry smirk. "No... and it was only 90% because he _was_ as asshat. The rest was because I really always thought arranged marriage was archiac, and I don't like being bossed."

"I know..." Charlie smiled. "Believe me, I know."

"And why'd you pick yiddish anyhow?" Amita wondered. "Never heard you use it before."

"Instinct--- he kept ranting about 'they are half Indian'; they're half Jewish, too; just stuck in my head."

"Heh, very cute. Besides," Amita continued., placing her hand gently Charlie's cheek. "It is their decision. I mean Emme and Ethan's. Just because my father thinks a marriage is arranged does not mean it will be."

"So what are you going to do? Just let him think he can decide?"

"The twins are infants Charlie," Amita pressed.

"So you are telling me that I should not be worried..."

Amita rolled her eyes. "You are too cute. I'm going upstairs to change clothes." she said, walking up, and Don began helping Charlie get the babies into the playpen.

"Seriously?" Don asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thinks he's gonna tell _my_ kids what to do..." Charlie muttered darkly. "I mean, I can't let him think that's okay--- otherwise he'll be telling them when they're like, six, that he's picked out a husband already for Emme. No."

"Well, I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one." Don agreed. "Though, in fairness, Amita doesn't seem too scared."

Charlie rolled his eyes at his brother. "How's Robin?" he asked, really wishing a change of subject before his head exploded.

"Moody as shit." Don admitted. "I'm tryin' here, but, she's... one minute all she wants to do is have sex--- and I'm talkin' the long, hot, kinky stuff..." he said, grinning at Charlie's blush, "and the next she's sobbing on the floor and _I'm_ the bad guy." Don said, frustrated.

"Well... pregnancy hormones can be really hard." Charlie said quietly. "Some women get hit a lot harder than others--- you might need to mention it to her doctor, though."

"You think?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, sometimes when the hormones hit hard during pregnancy, it can be an indicator of post-partum depression later. You really should have her mention to the doctor--- or go with her, yeah, make sure--- because it sounds like she could have a hormonal imbalance, and this is pretty early on; it's only gonna get worse unchecked, man..."

Don nodded, digesting this. "Right, right..."

"Have you guys thought about getting married?"

Don fidigited. "Now... is not the time for that." he said. "She's a little crazy--- okay, hormonal." he ammended. "She'd likely throw a ring down the john and accuse me of only wanting to because she's pregnant."

Charlie nodded.

"So, you really swore at Mr. Ramanujan in _yiddish_?" he smirked.

Charlie shrugged, looking down, trying to hide the smile.

Don chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder.

Recovering from her injuries, Liz Warner was sitting on her couch switching channels. Her injuries were superficial, mostly bruises, and scrapes. Okay, that and an incredible ringing in her ear.

Still she would not have minded going back to work sooner than later. Don, however, had ordered both her and David to rest the whole week. Which met she left to her own vices, which unfortunately involved entertainment court shows.

She was all ready to watch an episode of The Peoples Court, when she heard the doorbell. She walked her apartment door and was surprised at who it was. She quickly unbolted her door and let the woman at the door before re-locking and bolting the door.

"Hello Robin," Liz greeted. "News on the case?"

Though she was curious why Robin came to her instead of through Don.

"Can I ask you a question?" Robin asked.

Liz nodded. "Come in take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Robin shook her head but then answered in the affirmative, "Yes, actually. Water would be great. Do you have something filtered or bottled?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah, sure," she replied and she fetched a glass from her cupboard. "So, you said you wanted to ask me a question?"

"Has Don always been this much of a commitment phobe?"

Liz bit her lip. "Umm...Uh..." not really wanting to answer the question. Working with Don after their breakup had always been a little weird, but as professionals they have muddled through and have remained friends. Still having such a discussion with the woman that both preceded and later superseded was more than a little nerving.

Robin raised her hand in the area. "Don't worry, that was rhetorical. And since we both dated Don, I know it's weird. But what I mean is... we are having a baby! Don't you think that would make him rethink his responsibilities!"

"Maybe you should ask him?" Liz suggested.

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "Hmm..."

"Look, this isn't doing much for my self-confidence right now," Liz admitted, "but, you need the boost more than I do, so I'm just going to be honest." she said.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"The only reason Don even _got_ all up in my grill when I first came here was because he was fresh off of being dumped--- by you. And, _not_ that you're the reason we broke up or anything, 'cause you're _not_, but... where did he go when it happened? Huh?"

Robin sat down, looking thoughtful.

"Just talk to the dude; you'll feel better, and I think he'd appreciate that more than you coming here talking to me."

*******************************************************************************************************************  
Later that night, Don walked into his apartment to see Robin setting up a nice table, and he smiled.

"Wow... this is nice..." he said, sitting down.

"Good." she said, pleased. "I was hoping we could sit down and relax... talk a bit."

Don nodded. "Okay, sure. About...?"

"Us."

"Right..."

Robin swallowed. "I wanted to ask you, Don, if---"

But, then the door opened, and four more people piled into the apartment...


	13. Chapter 13

Don, saved, by the door, and turned to see Colby, Charlie, Amita, and Dr. Ray Galuski.

"What's going on?" Don asked them all concerned. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Couldn't get through," Charlie replied. "And we were in the area, so we thought we would stop by."

"I see," Don replied.

Amita and saw Robin. "I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something? Maybe we should talk about this later..."

Don shook his head. "No. If it's about the case, it's important. Ray, I'm assuming you know something about this bomb we need to know?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah. I have been keeping what I know secret so far. Not out of disrespect or anything but..."

"_But_?" Don demanded, bowing up a little.

Charlie sighed. "No, it's not like that, Don."

"Really? Then why don't you tell me what it _is_ like?!" Don demanded. "He's been withholding!"

But, Ray-Ray bowed up right back, not the least bit intimidated.

"You don't wanna start somethin' you can't finish, _agent_." he growled flatly.

Don glared, but the taller, heavyset man just glared right back. Amita cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Don, he's coming forward now, he just didn't want to get someone in trouble for something potentially innocent." she interjected.

"Okay. What'cha got?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his watch a quick glance before looking at the professor again.

"Professor Stanley Novich." Galuski sighed. "He's been... doing these secret experiments at night. With non-accredited assistants, who pay _him_ under the table."

Don frowned. "Wouldn't he pay _them_?"

"That's the weird part. And... he _may_ have found an override system to hide when the machine has been taken out of the office? I have no proof, but, I know for a _fact_ he loaded it onto a truck two Sundays ago for one of his on-the-down-low experiments, but, there was no record of that Monday morning..."

Don shook his head, glancing at his watch once again, and began pacing. "Without... we don't have enough proof to even hold him..."

"Right, which is why I didn't bother before." Ray said, then gave Robin an apologetic smile. "Sorry to interrupt your evening, especially with such a lovely, _lovely_ lady..."

Robin flushed with a slightly pleased look, but Don made a face that actually made Ray-Ray flustered. "Ahem, right, so... we should get goin' on this, yeah?"

"How, exactly?"

"See if maybe Amita can go in there and work her magic." Charlie piped up. "It's possible she could override the override, see what info it's been hiding."

"Good, good, you all get on that." Don said, rubbing his forehead.

"But, not tonight." Robin said, standing up finally. "I will get you a proper warrant in the morning."

Don's face made an "O" and everyone else's eyebrows went up in surprise, but, they took that as their cues to get the heck out...

Don looked at Robin, who suddenly looked huffy.

"What's goin' on, babe?"

"I just… I'm tired of being last, okay?! Everything else comes before me--- you know what? Maybe I'm just wasting my time here…"

"Hold on, hold on…" Don said, catching her by the arms. "Look at me…" he ordered, and lifted her chin with his hand. "Speak now. Tell me what's wrong, okay?" he asked gently.

Robin sighed. "Your job takes precedence over everything."

"So does yours." Don countered defensively.

"Well… I'm nearly in my second trimester. I'm three months pregnant in two weeks, Don. I can't do that as much anymore."

"Oh…" Don said in understanding.

"And, then, if it isn't your job, it's your family."

Don scowled at that.

"Don't make that face; I didn't ask you to give them up. _I _am not that stupid."

"Then, what do you _want_, Robin?"

"I'd like to fall on your 'list' somewhere other than last, okay? I deserve that much…"

"Babe, you do…" Don breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist, despite her mild protests. "Trust me… You and that baby, you're first, I promise."

"So… would you like to marry me?"

************************************************************************

The next morning, Charlie was fumbling with the playpen while Amita was getting ready to get on the computer and install her software. Meanwhile, Colby and David were entertaining the twins.

"Damn thing…" Charlie muttered. "Why do we put them in here again?"

"Let me give it a try, kid." Galuski said, walking over.

Charlie made a sweeping gesture. "Be my guest." But then Charlie made a face when he got it to snap in two simple motions.

"Look, why don't you guys go on and do what you have to do in Professor Galuski's lab?" Amita suggested. "I'm done until it pings."

Charlie nodded and kissed Amita's cheek before walking out with the other men.

David grinned at Colby as they walked into Galuski's office.

"What?"

"I just had a funny thought… Poor Emme. When she gets to be dating age… she's got Charlie here, Don, Alan… _and_ a brother?"

Colby smirked. "Her prom date'll probably piss his suit."

"Prom my ass; she'll be the first Jewish nun." Charlie pronounced with a smirk.

*******************************************************************

Amita paced a little, waiting, and after a while bent down to stroke the babies' hair, when she felt a presence close behind her. But, it wasn't Charlie, she could tell that instantly, and she felt apprehensive.

"Um, I'm a little penned in…" she said softly. "Could you…"

"I could, but, I think I'd be wasting an opportunity…" Novich's voice said, floating over her like ooze…


	14. Chapter 14

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Amita did not think, she only reacted and elbowed Novich hard into the ribs.

Amita thought she heard the man gasp, but as she turned around she watched in horror as he slammed his head, hard as he fell to the ground.

"Oh God," she gasped and she knelt down to check if the man was breathing.

She started to hyperventilate as she stumbled and reached into her pocket for her cell phone, when she heard the door knob rattle.

She positioned herself in front of the playpen, her back to the twins, blocking them for view; her eyes now focused on the door. Novich still lay at her feet as the door opened.

"Amita?" a concerned voice called. "I heard--"

"Don!" she shouted. "I think... I---"

"Shh... it's okay," he whispered and he knelt down and checked on Novich. "He's alive. Where's Charlie?"

Amita held up her clenched hand, that held her phone. "I was just about to call him... he just left with David and Colby."

"Okay, you go call him; I will handle this."

Amita nodded. "He sneaked up behind me, he startled me. And I---"

Don caught Amita by the arms. "_Amita_." he said firmly. "Calm, okay?"

Amita swallowed hard, and nodded.

Don grabbed his phone as Amita shakily dialed Charlie's.

"Hey, ah, this is Special Agent Eppes of the FBI; I need an ambulance to come to CalSci..."

Meanwhile, when Charlie's voice answered, Amita didn't know whether to feel better or more nervous.

_"Hello?"_"Charlie!" Amita said, sounding upset--- mostly because she was.

_"Mita? What's wrong?"_ Charlie demanded, instantly tense, alert.

"I think... hurry, please get here?" she said, and hung up the phone.

Don, having given the ambulance all the pertinant information, came and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Shhh... easy... wasn't your fault... Just an accident..."

"Amita!" Charlie called, racing into the room, freezing when he saw Novich on the floor.

Amita slipped quickly into Charlie's arms, burying her face into his collarbone, and he looked up at Don with wide, questioning eyes.

"Calm down, Buddy." Don said gently. "She's fine--- seems like this guy down here got a little handsy, she reacted by pushing him off, and he fell over and hit his head."

Charlie's jaw clenched, and his hand tightened around Amita's waist.

"I'm gonna get arrested..." she mumbled into his chest, and Charlie kissed the top of her head.

"No, babe, you're not. It was clearly an accident--- and you've got one of the top men at the FBI to back you on that?" Charlie soothed, stroking her hair. "You didn't do anything wrong... he... he's a douchebag anyway; shouldn't've..."

And, suddenly, what Novich might have done that he "shouldn't've" flashed through Charlie's mind, and the hand around Amita's waist clenched harder.

"Charlie, ow..."

"Oh, sorry, sorry..."

It was at this time that Novich began to wake, and wobbily began pulling himself to a standing position.

"Stop right there," Don said with clench teeth.

"Me?" Novich managed, rubbing his throbing forehead. "I just got assaulted here."

"You?" Charlie snarled. "You touched my wife!"

"What?!" Novich shouted.

"Don't you dare claim that my wife is a liar," Charlie growled.

"I'm not. So maybe I touched her shoulder--- I feel dizzy."

"I called an ambulance but I think you will live," Don snapped.

"I'm the victim here!" Novich whined.

Amita, who was until then still holding tightly to Charlie's arm, turned to face Novich.

"You were invading my personal space, my intimate space, and when I told you to move. You didn't. I felt bad when I saw what I did, but... you startled me, and---"

"Stupid PC crap... 'personal space'... in my day, you showed a little appreciation for the female form, she took it for the compliment it was!"

"You're a Pig!"

Novich rolled his eyes, but then regretted it with the headache it caused.. "I swear these damn feminists ruin it for everyone." he said, sitting into a chair, holding his head.

Charlie glared, and then put one baby in each of Amita's arms. "Go show them the fountain."

"But, Charlie---"

"They're liable to pick up some bad words in a minute if you don't." Don added, putting his hand on her back and giving a gentle nudge.


	15. Chapter 15

When Amita got to the fountain, Larry and Megan were just walking up.

"Hi, what's going on?" Megan asked, reaching for one of the babies automatically.

"Long version or short?" Amita asked, slightly miserably.

"Something happen, Amita?" Larry asked, concerned.

"I injured Professor Novich." she admitted, looking at her shoes. "I didn't mean to; it really _was_ an accident..."

"What happened?" Megan asked gently.

"I was bent over the playpen, because I was in there wating for a computer program to run it's course, and then he just... I dunno... he came up real close behind me, had me penned in between him and the pen, and when he put his hand on my shoulder, I got overly nervous; startled." she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, I shoved him off, and he fell, hit his head, and now he's in there with Charlie and Don, who are totally putting all the blame on him, but I feel a little guilty..."

"They know the whole story?"

"Yes, of course." Amita said, looking up at her, finally.

"Then, don't worry about it." Megan dismissed. "They're not going to team up on him and beat him down or something."

"Of course not." Larry said reassuringly. "Charles isn't that sort, and Don... well, Don wouldn't be, either."

Amita, nodded, feeling slightly better...

* * *

Charlie, meanwhile, had gone to the computer program, and started looking over what Amita's program may have found.

"Got somethin', Buddy?" Don asked curiously.

"Yeah..." he said. "It says here that Professor Novich over there did take this thing out--- the same day your office was attacked!"

"Now, now wait just a minute... that wasn't me!" Novich protested. "I had no idea what they were planning..."

Don looked at him sharply. "They? They who?"

Novich took a deep breath. "I think," he said, "that I would prefer to wait for my attorney."

"Yeah, I think that might actually be wise on your part." Don said, as the EMTs came in...

* * *

It was a few hours later, and Novich was in the Interrogation Room. He had a slight concussion; after all, he had been knocked unconscious for a few minutes, but he figured that he was in no position to press charges; that would only be putting flame on the fire, and they may turn it around for Amita to press charges against him as well...

Sitting in the Interrogation Room, Novich at least had the grace to look ashamed. "Look, they were paying good money, and I didn't realize they'd do anything so stupid..." he said, sitting next to his attorney.

"You _did_ of course realize that they did not have the clearance to even _touch_ such a piece of equipment?" Liz asked him pointedly.

"Yes... but, Holden's override system, we were certain it would never be detected. Not to mention, they always managed to get it _back_ before they were caught. Like, the last time--- no one would have thought, as they had it right back where it belonged. It was the perfect plan."

"But, why? Do you even know? And, who _are_ these guys?"

"They gave me the names Holden Caufield and Atticus Finch. That was it."

"And, it did not occur to you as shady, considering those are the characters from _Catcher in the Rye_ and _To Kill a Mockingbird_? And, as a smart man, you should know that psychologically, criminal types that identify closest with those books are usually sociopaths and serial killers---"

"That's a misnomer! Those books are classics!" Novich puffed out, defensively.

"It's been a proven stastical_ fact_ that at least 85% of sociopaths have at least one if not both of these works. Doesn't mean you're a sociopath if you read--- or even enjoy--- it, because lots of 'normal' people do; just that for some unknown reason, many sociopaths become _obsessed _with those particular two."

Novich frowned at her. "Is my willingness to cooperate at least going to grant me some amnesty?"

"To a degree--- you're not blameless in this, sir." Liz said bluntly. "You're at the very _least_ guilty of collusion. Give the artists something to work with, and when we catch them we'll see what your lawyer can work out." she said, walking out of the room.

Don walked out of the booth, where he had been watching, and back over to Charlie, Amita, Larry, Colby, David and Megan.

"Well, he cracked like an egg. Shouldn't be too long before we find these guys--- I hope. Run their faces through the facial recognition data after the artist gets through... see what we can dig up."

Everyone seemed at least slightly relieved by this, though, as always, they knew it wasn't exactly wrapped up with a neat little bow--- not yet. Usually not ever, that's just not the way crime worked. But, on the upside, they were two steps closer than they had been that morning, at the very least. And, not much they could do for now.

"Oh, by the way..." Don said, addressing them all, "Robin and I are having a little engagement party Saturday night, at Conte's, if you guys wanna come."

"Eng--- Don, that's great!" Charlie enthused, and Don grinned.

"So, you finally asked her, huh?" David smiled.

"Thanks, yeah; actually, though, she asked me..."

* * *

**_Six Months Later..._**

A large crowd was gathered in Pasadena General Hospital's Family Waiting Room, all waiting to hear the news, and then Don came out, still in the hospital scrubs, beaming.

"She's here!" he said excitedly, and led everyone out of the room and towards the nursery window, where a little pink bundle was being brought to the front.

"Donnie... she's beautiful..." Alan smiled, and Don smiled back, his eyes suspiciously wet, as he put an arm around his father's shoulders.

"What's her name?"

"Brooke. Brooke Margaret Eppes."


End file.
